Sex and the City
by FinchelQuickFan101
Summary: According to Rachel her and her friends are just like the show Sex and the City.But as Santana says they are younger and hotter.Quinn struggles to understand love in the city, Rachel is desperately looking for the one, Mercedes has given up on the idea of love, and Santana just could care less.Watch as they try to juggle love,relationships,jobs,and their dreams in the city.
1. Prologue

Sex and the City:

Plot: Quinn and her three friends are in their late twenties trying to navigate through life in the city. Watch as they try juggle relationships, jobs, dreams, and most of all sex in the city.

According to Rachel her and her best friends are just like the TV show Sex and the City. But as Santana says they are younger and hotter. Quinn struggles to understand love in the city, Rachel is desperately looking for the one, Mercedes has given up on the idea of love, and Santana just doesn't give a fuck.

Main Characters:

Carrie Bradshaw- Quinn Fabray, columnist for New York Times. Graduate of Yale moved to the city when she graduated where she met her three best friends Rachel, Santana, and vacant. She can never hold on to a real relationship. Has an off and on relationship with a mechanic named Noah Puckerman, who goes by Puck. According to Rachel Puck is Quinn's Big.

Charlotte Yorks- Rachel Berry, Broadway Star. Rachel wanted to be a Broadway star her whole life now that's checked off her list her next goal to check off is finding the love of her life and get married. The most optimistic one is the group being Rachel is a true romantic, Rachel is always searching for her "knight in shining armor."

Samantha Jones- Santana Lopez, a Victoria Secret model. She is confident, strong, outspoken, and calls herself a "try-sexual" (meaning she'll try anything once). She has a very active sex life, but not a really strong love life.

Miranda Hobbs- Mercedes Jones, a workaholic lawyer. She is a career-minded lawyer with sometimes cynical views on relationships and men. She is the practical voice of reason in the group.

The story is based loosely on the show and really won't follow the Sex and the City storyline.


	2. Birthdays?

"Quinn…Quinn…Open up." Rachel says pounding on Quinn's door.

"What do you want Rachel?" Quinn asks not even bothering to answer the door.

"Open the door and I will tell you. I don't think that this something that you want your neighbors to hear." Rachel says annoyed hoping Quinn will finally open the door. But after she doesn't answer Rachel takes matters into her own hands. "Where the hell is that key now?" Rachel mutters to herself. She looks on top of the doorframe, window sill, and under her welcome mat. "Where the fuck is it?" Rachel mutters this time getting annoyed.

Quinn hears that Rachel has stopped pounding, but Quinn knows that Rachel wouldn't give up that easy. Quinn goes to the door and looks out of the peephole to see if Rachel is still there. Once she looks through it she sees Rachel's ass facing her, and is wondering what the hell she is doing. Quinn finally opens the door and startles Rachel. "Uhhh…Rach what are you doing?" Quinn says grinning and Rachel is trying to find the words to explain what she is doing.

Rachel is looking through the flower pot in the hallway when she hears the door open. She slowly gets up and tries to wipe the dirt off her hands. "Where the fuck do you keep your extra key?" Rachel asks giving Quinn that disapproving look.

"I don't have one." Quinn says shrugging her shoulders moving out the way so Rachel can enter the apartment. Rachel gives her another disapproving look as she passes by and makes her way to the bathroom. Quinn follows her as Rachel is babbling about how she should keep a key just in case.

"Really why don't you have a key. I thought you had one." Rachel says as she is washing her hands and is waiting for Quinn to answer watching her through the bathroom mirror. "And by the way you should have dry towels." Rachel says as she is going to try her hands and picks up a wet towel.

"Because I don't want strange people like you coming into my apartment. That is not really smart to have a key right outside your door waiting for a burglar." Quinn says smirking and Rachel rolls her eyes. Quinn grabs a clean towel out of her drawer and hands it to Rachel.

"Thank you." Rachel says smiling fakely.

Quinn ignores her and asks, "Oh yeah…Why were you here pounding on my door in the first place?" Quinn leaves the bathroom and heads out of her room and lies back into her bed.

Rachel follows Quinn into her room. "Because it is your birthday and you have been ignoring mine and everybody's calls." Rachel says lying next to Quinn.

Quinn is silent, but then speaks up, "I haven't been ignoring anybody. I've just got home. I was out shopping all day." Quinn says shrugging her shoulders and Rachel glares at her. "What it's my birthday I'm allowed to treat myself." Quinn says in her defense and Rachel just looks at her. "Okay we'll see when you want to borrow my new shoes I got." Quinn says and Rachel starts laughing.

"Okay let me see the shoes you bought." Rachel says getting up walking over the pile of shopping bags on the chair. Quinn gets up excitingly and starts showing her everything. "Oh my god. You got the new Jimmy Choos." Rachel squeals and grabs the shoes from Quinn and tries them on.

"See I knew you would like them." Quinn says smirking while trying on some of the other stuff she bought. "What about this dress do you like it?" Quinn asks Rachel who is to consumed in looking at the shoes in the mirror.

"Huh- What?" Rachel says while looking in the mirror and slowly turns around to turn her attention to Quinn. When Rachel turns around she sees Quinn in a lavender mini Michael Kors dress.

"Do you like it?" Quinn asks looking at herself in the mirror trying to decide whether she likes it or not.

"Yes. It will be perfect for tonight." Rachel says smirking and Quinn quickly turns around and glares at her. "Come on don't give me that look." Rachel says sighing. "You know every year for your birthday that we go out to dinner with the girls."

Quinn takes off the dress and complains, "I don't understand why we have to celebrate another year of me getting older. I really don't need the reminder that I am turning twenty eight." Quinn says putting the dress on the hanger and hanging it in the closet.

"You make it seem like you are turning thirty." Rachel says taking off the Jimmy Choo shoes.

"Well in two years I will be there." Quinn says going to her bag and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "Of all people I would think that you don't want to turn thirty. Given your big life plan." Quinn says taking a cigarette out of the pack and goes to light it up, but before she can Rachel grabs it away from her.

"You know if you continue smoking you might not make it to thirty." Rachel scolds. "I thought you quit. You were doing so well. What happened?"

"I was doing good until I realized that I was turning twenty eight." Quinn says yanking back the cigarette and lights it up and heads outside to the balcony.

Rachel rolls her eyes and walks to the entrance of the balcony. "Alright I gotta go, but Delmonico's at eight." Rachel says as she is leaving and Quinn nods her head.

Once Rachel leaves Quinn finishes her cigarette and walks back into her apartment. She grabs her laptop and starts writing.

_Birthdays why do people find the need to celebrate them. They are only a reminder that another year has gone by and you haven't done anything with your life. When I was I was sixteen I wanted to be twenty one, when I was twenty one I wanted to be twenty five, and when I was twenty five I wanted to stay twenty five. Now I am twenty eight, and I realize that I am no where, where I wanted to be. I thought that I would have been married by now, but that was a fantasy that I gave up on when I was twenty five. I don't even have a boyfriend to celebrate with. I am just reminded that I am twenty eight and I have no one. When I thought about the future I didn't think that I would be alone with no one to share the special moments with. There has been a few guys a few good ones that I messed up and many bad ones that I allowed. And one in particular that I keep on allowing. _

Quinn is writing when she is interrupted by the phone ringing. Quinn stops typing where she is and saves her work. She gets up and goes get the phone and sees that it is Mercedes on the other end. "What's wrong Mercedes?" Quinn asks and Mercedes starts yelling and complaining into the phone.

"They gave the promotion to Philip, who is an idiot. I'm telling you the only reason I didn't get the promotion is because I am woman. You would think that it being the twenty first century and all there wouldn't be all this sexism." Mercedes says all in one breath. "Oh by the way happy birthday."

"Thanks I guess." Quinn says laughing. "…So pissed off about work. What else is new?"

"I know I should just quit, but if I quit then nothing will get down." Mercedes says angrily. "Now I have to go sit in a meeting with my boss where he is going to tell me how sorry he is that he didn't give me the promotion and make up these excuses of why he didn't give me the promotion." Mercedes says annoyed.

"I'm sorry. How about this weekend we go shopping and have some retail therapy." Quinn says trying to cheer up Mercedes.

"Yeah that sounds great." Mercedes says finally calming down. "So enough about me, how is your birthday going?" Mercedes asks trying to stop making everything about her, but she takes Quinn's silence on the other end of the phone as a bad sign. "That bad huh?"

"Tell me had did you feel when you turned twenty?"

"Yeah I get why you are upset." Mercedes says laughing. "Listen Quinn I have to go but I will see you later tonight and we can talk more okay." Mercedes says saying goodbye to Quinn.

"Okay see you tonight." Quinn answers trying to sound like she is excited. Mercedes says goodbye one last time and Quinn hangs up the phone. Quinn sighs and looks at the time which says four o'clock. "Great." Quinn mutters under her breath. She grabs another cigarette and lights it up and continues writing from where she left off.

_That's another thing you think that turning another year older means that you have made advancements in your career. But it turns out that it is no different than when you first started off. No one respects you, half the time you don't know what you are doing, you definitely don't get paid enough, and your boss is an asshole. You make all these sacrifices for your career hoping that it can help advance it. Women push love to the side because they think love will distract them from their dreams. I for one never picked love or career over the other. I thought that they could coexist, but I don't think that I was too successful because my career is the same it was five years ago and sadly so is my love life. They tell you if you want to be successful to give up on love, but without love are you really truly happy? _

Quinn finishes writing with that question "Without love are you really happy." She tries to think about her life, and where she is. Is she really happy with her life, job, friends, and love life? She is happy with her job and friends, but her love life only seems to get worse as she gets older…

Quinn is cleaning her apartment when her phone rings again, and Quinn grudges to get it. All day everybody has been calling her to wish her a happy birthday. Quinn was going to ignore it, but when she sees that it is Santana she decides to answer it. "Hey what's up?" Quinn says happy to hear Santana because she knows that she will be able to make her laugh and maybe cheer her up.

"What's up with me? Bitch you are twenty eight. Tell me how does it feel?" Santana screams into the phone.

"I feel the same as I was when I was twenty seven." Quinn replies.

"Uh-whatever. Sorry I didn't call you sooner but I been on the plane and airport all morning." Santana says non-chantly.

"Plane? Where are you?" Quinn says confused.

"I'm in New York. I just flew back."

"Flew from where?" Quinn says even more confused. "I saw you just last night."

"Oh yeah after hanging out with you and the girls, me and a bunch of the models decided to fly to Miami…"

"You went to Miami for the night?"

"Yeah this photographer had this awesome party on his yacht all night. And I only got an hour of sleep before I had to jump on plane to get home in time for your birthday. I'm telling every year for our birthdays we should go to Miami."

"I can't believe you aren't you dead. If I were you I would be sleeping right now."

"Eh I sleep when I'm dead." Santana says laughing and Quinn shakes her head.

"You are crazy!" Quinn says laughing.

"That might be so, but you love it. Okay I'll see you soon I have to go to a meeting." Santana sighs. "Happy Birthday Baby."

"Thanks see you soon." And with that Quinn hangs up the phone and laughs thinking about how crazy Santana is.

_I can't help but feel jealous about how adventurous and carefree Santana is. I'm here feeling sorry for myself that I am twenty eight and have no boyfriend and my life is the same as it was five years ago. Santana is not afraid to live her life and doesn't let the fact that she is single affect her life. She just wants to have fun and have sex. Maybe us girls should take a cue from her she lives her life like a man and she is happy. She has a good job, friends, money, and has amazing sex. She doesn't give a shit like a man. But when we sleep around we are considered sluts and whores, and guys are only praised and thought of as gods. Why is such a double standard?_

Quinn looks at the time and sees that it is six o'clock and starts getting ready for dinner. When she is done getting ready it is time to go, she looks in the mirror one last time and plants a fake smile on her face. As she is walking through the street of Manhattan she thinks about how is the one of the only decisions in her life she is happy she made. Whenever she leaves the city she feels lost, but when she comes back she feels like she is home…

Quinn walks into the restaurant and sees her three friends all sitting next to each other. Mercedes is looking at her phone probably for work, Santana is looking at herself in her compact mirror fixing her make up, and Rachel is yelling at them of how rude they are being. But when they see Quinn walk in they jump up and give her a hug. "Happy Birthday!" They all say at once.

"Thanks you guys." Quinn says fake smiling.

"So how's your birthday been so far?" Rachel asks smiling so wide that her face is going to stretch out.

"To be honest it feels like any other day." Quinn says shrugging her shoulders and they all nod their heads.

"Yeah I know what you mean things always seem to go wrong on your birthday." Mercedes says

"Yeah now that I think about it you are right." Rachel says.

"Yeah but it is an excuse to do and try anything." Santana says smirking, and Mercedes and Quinn laugh, and Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Santana you would think you being the oldest one that you would be the most mature, but really you act like a child." Rachel says shaking her head.

"And Rachel with you being the youngest you would think that you are more lively and fun, but you act like an old lady." Santana says in her signature bitchy tone. Quinn and Mercedes laugh and Rachel just brushes it off like it doesn't bother her. "I'm fun." Rachel says under her breath.

"So Rachel how's it going with the new guy?" Quinn asks and Rachel's eyes light up.

"Amazing guys, I even think that he can be the one." Rachel says beaming all excited.

"You always say that." Mercedes says annoyed.

"Yeah but this time it is different." Rachel says defensively.

"He is probably a stiff just like you." Santana says dryly taking a sip of her martini.

"No he is not." Rachel says feeling like no one is believing her. "Quinn?" Rachel begs Quinn for her help.

"Maybe he is different." Quinn suggests trying to help Rachel, and Rachel smiles. While Mercedes and Santana look at her with blank stares.

"Guys first off he is a doctor…" Rachel says starting to list of his traits.

"That doesn't mean anything anymore…" Mercedes says

"He wants two kids just like me…" Rachel says.

"Yeah so you can give up your whole career and take care of him and two kids." Mercedes says and Rachel starts to get upset.

"We have amazing conversations…" Rachel says

"That won't last…" Mercedes says

"He loves musicals just like me…" Rachel says and Mercedes, Santana, and Quinn all raise their eyebrows. "He's not gay!" Rachel says and they all laugh.

"He loves animals and is a vegan just like me…" Rachel says

"Okay I'll give you one." Mercedes says and Rachel smiles in victory.

"And the sex is amazing." Rachel says

"Yeah right." Santana laughs and Rachel open her mouth in shock.

"I give it another two weeks…" Mercedes says

"Do you always have something to say? Maybe if you weren't so cynical about love…" Rachel starts to say.

"Cynical…At least I am not in some fantasy that I am going to meet my knight and shining armor and he is going to save me." Mercedes says.

_Sitting here next to my friends bicker back and forth about love, I try to think is it good to a dreamer like Rachel, and think you can find your true love or Mercedes and give up, and face the fact that all guys are the same…Or maybe is it good to be like Santana and don't care and just have fun…_

Later that night Quinn came home waiting for midnight to come so it was no longer her birthday. After dinner they had a few drinks in them and they loosened up even Rachel. They went to a club and met up with their friends, Kurt and Blaine. Quinn called it an early night saying she was tired not feeling that good. When Quinn gets home she takes off her shoes and grabs her cigarettes and heads out into the balcony. She lights up a cigarette and looks at the clock which says twelve o'clock. Quinn sighs a sigh of relief and like clockwork her phone rings at 12:01.

Quinn smiles as she answers the phone and on the other end they say, "Happy Birthday babe."

"I don't if you know but it is 12:01 so it is no longer my birthday." Quinn smirks.

"I know. You know I haven't always been good with timing." Puck chuckles.

"Don't I know it." Quinn says laughing raising her eyebrows.

"By the way I like the dress, is it a birthday gift?" Puck asks and Quinn looks around confused. "By the way I thought that you quit smoking." Puck says laughing and Quinn is even more confused. "Look down." Puck says

Quinn looks down and sees Puck waving back up to her and he motions for her to let him in, and Quinn nods her head. She hangs up her phone and makes her way to let him in. In a matter of seconds he is knocking at the door. Quinn smiles at his signature smirk that he always gives her. Quinn makes room so he can enter the apartment, and as he is passing by he gives quick but sensual kiss at the same time. "Happy Birthday." He murmurs against her lips.

"Thank you." Quinn murmurs.

"God you get more and more beautiful every time I see you." Puck says and Quinn blushes and quickly ducks her head. Puck hooks his finger under Quinn's chin and lifts it so they are looking each other in the eye. Puck cups her cheek and moves a strand of hair behind her ear. Puck is looking at her with such intensity that Quinn can't stand it.

When Quinn gives Puck that look he knows it is his chance to make a move. When both of them have finally had enough Puck connects their lips together. First the kiss starts out slow, but as time goes by it become more and more needy. Quinn hooks her arm around Puck's neck to bring him closer, Puck hooks his arm around Quinn's waist to bring her body close to hers.

Then Puck brings his lips to her collarbone and neck. Quinn moans at the contact from Puck's lip. Puck then brings his lips to the back of her neck as he unzipping Quinn's dress. As soon as Quinn is just in her bra and underwear Puck spins her around reattaches their lips. Quinn wraps her legs around Puck's waist and he carriers her to the bed. Puck lays Quinn on the bed and attaches his lips to her body and trails kisses up and down. Quinn moans as his lips get closer to her center.

Puck is going crazy from the noises and moans that Quinn is making. Puck goes even crazier when Quinn flips him so she is on top and is straddling him. Quinn makes quick work of his shirt. Then trails kisses down his chest until she reaches the waistband of his jeans. Puck lets out groan as Quinn's lips make their way down his body. When Quinn reaches the waistband of his jeans she uses her skilled fingers to work the belt and buttons. Puck quickly kicks off his jeans to allow Quinn more room.

Quinn smirks as she drags her lips up his body and attaches her lips back to his. Puck groans as Quinn massages Puck through his boxers. Puck is becoming a little impatient and switches the position so he is back on top. He unhooks the back of her bra and brings his lips to her chest. Quinn moans loudly as Puck attaches his lips to her right nipple. Puck runs his hands down her sides and slips one hand under her underwear and starts stroking her center. Quinn moans into Puck's mouth.

Soon after Puck enters Quinn, and Quinn gasps at the sensation. Among moans and groans, and few thrusts later they tumble over the edge together. After they lay next to each other and Quinn pulls out a cigarette and lights it up. For a few minutes of comfortable silence they share a cigarette together.

_Laying there with him, I didn't need him to talk or rather didn't want him to talk. It is much easier not to care when I wake up and he is not there the next morning. I know what I am doing, I know that he is never going to settle down and marry me. He isn't that guy, but I'm still drowned to him and I don't know. Why do I keep going back even though I know that he is never going to be that guy?_

* * *

The next morning Quinn wakes up and Puck has already left, but she is not surprised. Quinn gets dressed because she is going t_o _have breakfast with the girls. As Quinn is getting ready she is tempted to have a cigarette, but she stops herself and throws away the pack. Quinn smiles and walks out the door. As she walking through the street she can't help but smile yesterday she felt like shit, but today she can't even explain what she feels…maybe she feels lighter. Quinn walks into the café and lets out giggle seeing Santana with dark sunglasses and holding her head, Mercedes looking like she is dead, and Rachel is just sitting there with a smile on her face. "Hey guys." Quinn says as she sits down. Mercedes and Santana just nod at her and Rachel gives Quinn back a cheerful hello. "Rough night after I left?" Quinn says laughing. Santana and Mercedes nod again and Rachel rolls her eyes.

"Mercedes I don't understand why you let Santana drag you around from one club to the next. You shouldn't of went home when I did and right now you wouldn't feel like shit." Rachel tells Mercedes while glaring at Santana.

"Rachel fuck off." Mercedes says annoyed at Rachel and lay her head down on the table. Santana and Quinn laugh, while Rachel widens her mouth in shock.

"I know you didn't mean that and just cranky because you have a hangover." Rachel says trying to brush it off.

"So Quinn what did you do when you went home last night?" Santana says annoyed at Rachel trying to change the subject.

"Nothing she went home sulked like she did all day." Rachel says smirking at Quinn.

"I had sex with Puck." Quinn says matter of factly as the waiter comes to the table, and he quickly turns around feeling uncomfortable. Mercedes's head jumps up when Quinn says that she slept with Puck. Santana spits out the coffee she was drinking, and Rachel is still wearing that shocked expression when she heard what Quinn said.

"What the fuck Quinn?" They all say at once.

"I mean I thought you were over that?" Santana says

"Yeah it's been almost a year." Mercedes says

"I thought you realized that he was never going to change." Rachel says

"I know." Quinn says trying to silence them. "I know it was stupid, and I knew what I was doing. I was just not feeling that good about myself and Puck was there for me…"

"Quinn that asshole is not there for you…" Rachel starts to say.

"You don't understand but on the first night I moved to the city I met Puck. And ever since he's been there. He is like a part of my life and the city to me. Last night I was feeling like I had no one…and I only felt like I had the city…I felt it is the only place where I feel at home…But the real reason that the city feels like home is because of you guys." Quinn says smiling and grabs Mercedes, Santana, and Rachel's hand, and they all smile at Quinn. "I know that where ever I go as long as I am with you guys I will feel like I am at home. You guys aren't only my friends you are my mom, sister, even a boyfriend, and so much more to me. You three girls are the most important thing to me in my life." Quinn says finishing her speech and she has let a few tears escape.

Rachel is balling and even Mercedes and Santana are letting out a few tears. "I love you guys." Rachel says through her tears. And they all joined in a group hug.

Hugging them Quinn felt like she was safe and was at home. But what she didn't tell her friends is that another reason why the city felt like home is because Puck was there….

Author's Note:

Okay here is the first chapter. Please let me know what you think and you think I should continue. Please review and let me know what you think because I'm not going to update this story if no one likes it. Don't forget to review. The more reviews the more likely I am to continue with the story.


End file.
